Forum:Anyone a little disappointed with the new DLC?
Hi guys. I just bought Claptraps New Robot Revolution a few hours ago and I was... Surprised. I wait half an hour for it to download, and when it was finally done, I started playing it. all was going well - I was killing claptraps left and right. I finally get to the INAC and I'm thinking 'Cool! Boss fight!' and this big huge MINAC comes out. 5 minutes of filling it's eye with lead and an achievement pops up telling me I beat the game. I was actually a little upset. It took me the same amount of time to beat the new DLC as it did to download it... That just seems wrong to me. I liked it in all, but it just seemed so short. Is anyone else feeling the same way, or is it just me? Did you do the sidequests? NOhara24 00:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ^^^Some of them. I'll finish them, but the main storyline in it was just so short. Knoxx took me a couple days to beat, But I just blew through this one in no time, no challenge at all. I think the enemies should have been tougher or something. I would say wait for the patch. I just beat it, too, and (as you said) the main story is quite short. The sidequests add a little bit of fun to the mix, along with time, but nothing too relevant to being an actual challenge. But I am pretty sure I will be eating those words when the patch comes out. Lvl 70 INAC? Going to be a bit time-consuming, imo. Majin Odin 00:33, September 29, 2010 (UTC) The moment I read the leaked files last month I said it would be Jakobs Cove with a different skin. Oh well, it's new content. The free patch coming up will be the real winner, with the levels and 3rd playthrough.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:33, September 29, 2010 (UTC) i dont know about you kids but it seems v1.40 is required to play on PC. 00:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) whatever v1.40 means Finally! The consoles finally beat the PC at something! (sorry Dr. F) Being the proud owner of a 5 year old Dell, it seems this previous statement is always true for me. -_- But honestly, WANT PATCH. Majin Odin 01:39, September 29, 2010 (UTC) In all honesty I was a bit dissapointed with this aswell dosn't add much all the hyperion soldiers are is remodeled red lance. They seem to steal the thunder away from the clap traps. =/ it all just make me feel like I'm playing Knoxx again... 03:30, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I think the reason everything seems so firmiliar is due to the fact that Gearbox made a good amount of content already with other DLCs *Underground caverns where Xnoxx trap is fought=crystal caves *hyperion soldiers=crimson lance *claptraps=midgetville residents *tatarus=T-bone junction *nothing=Crawmerax (wah) *Slums=treacher's landing/Crazy earl's scrapyard If fact I felt like I wanted to rush through this DLC more than anything because I was confused by the mazelike maps of the Underground caverns as well as the slums encountered in the first mission. This may be more fun with friends as I only played through with a lvl 50 roland in single player, but this all seems very firmiliar and, sorry Gearbox, not very impressive for such a long wait (assuming that the long time WAS spent on BL). IF people are considering the DLC only do it if you are a rabid fan, you hate Claptraps, or are an achievement wh0re. 03:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) x2. The worst part is they were intentional dicks about it, too. You know, when Marcus gets out and makes you think you're going somewhere else... What wankers.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:20, September 29, 2010 (UTC)\ :I'm an achievement whore :3 This DLC got me up to the 30,000 gamerscore mark. AtlasSoldier 04:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Personally, i was sooooo excited while this was downloading at 7 30 this morning, then at noon when i had only 3 achievements left to get on the new dlc, i felt jipped. ripped off. like gearbox had pulled a fast one. I did the entire campaign, so what???? i have to wait to level up and i already played it so im stuck to old fashioned leveling...run...shoot...exp gain..rinse and repeat. It wouldnt be so bad if there was even a hint of originality to this new dlc. claptrap cannon fodder aside, everything else is garbage. No level increase (which is what i think a vast majority of us wanted in the first place...) then ZERO new weapons....not even a new legendary.....i happened upon no more than 9 purple weapons the entire playthrough by myself. it was box after box of green...then blue....then white. as if we dont get enough of that crap killing crawmeraxe. I was thoroughly let down with this dlc. I wish Gearbox would utilize the vast resources here at the wiki for ideas on dlc, not what they (the developers) think is cool. Granted, i understand the constraints of time and resources, but come on, this is absurd. The claptraps are fun..for a while. there are too few new enemies to kill, really only 3 claptrap enemies, the rebel trap, the Mr. T trap, and the other melee samurai traps.....nothing spectacular....total letdown. then the bosses....really...knoxx again.....3 times....ok really. love his humor, new boss please. commandant steele? really ...it was funny to see the hole in her stomach...but come on, i wanted that bitch naked lol. or something...not just an omega enemy with her face. lame. then dr ned. that was funny. but undead ned....seriously lol. Then the super mega awesome interplanetary ninja assassin claptrap....in his tank wannabe...that took approximately 27 shots with the viscious orion to conquer. ( with rolands turret btw.) ((thank god someone finally killed marcus....deceitful retarded anal retentive fuck..i never liked him. lol )) It seems to me like when someone at gearbox said hey lets make new borderlands dlc, they said Great!! you have 3 days to throw something together. thats how short the dlc seemed. (this is my opinion people btw) Without level increase it all seemed pointless really, but im an achievement whore, sooo close to 50,000. so guess what ill play til i have every damn one of them. which brings me to my final gripe....the collecting achievements.....wtf ....whose idea was this? seriously....yay... lets go kill claptraps...which honestly there are really only 2 places to find enough of them to make any dent in the collectible gathering (which the fucking dlc needed a tracker or something for...so you arent sitting there going dammit how many of these did i need again...) and thats the Hyperion dump, and Default. Being this dlc was all about claptraps, i expected to see waves upon waves of claptraps coming from all directions...but what....30 ish in hyperion dump and 20 to 40 in default? then its (yay....lame) bandits......more fucking bandits.....then...oh boy....crimson lan-oops- i meant crimson hyperion lance trooper soldiers...oh man, and trapified rakks, skags, craw worms, rakk hive, and spider ants......boy oh boy. lol i actually wanted to go play knoxx dlc again because of this. Perhaps i've ranted too much, but this dlc is total BS. My standpoint, i dont wanna spend money on dlc that doesnt include the following for such an awesome game...(new weapons....new enemies....tons of new places.....new levels...and the cou de grace....more backpack sdu's, which im up to 69. legit. seriously. i spent idk how many hours retrying old playthrough 2 claptraps until they gave me the SDU. I really hope this upcoming patch breathes some life into this new dlc. because as it stands. fail....major fail. ( wonder if they will ever do Torque, Vladof, Maliwan, S&S, Tediore, and Gearbox dlc......since the story is basically between Dahl, and Atlas, Dr.Ned was all jakobs related. Knoxx was mooore atlas....now hyperion...wheres the good stuff guys.....no more let downs. Give us more of what made the game awesome to begin with. guns and guns and guns and guns and guns...and shittons of enemies....level ups...and when can we get some new grenade and class mods? ok. im done now....(fucking claptrap dlc...what a waste.)ZomBiE 06:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : : : :I would have been fine with the DLC if there was a new teambased boss like Craw. Nope. This is the main reason people will continue to play Xnoxx instead of Robolution in my opinion. 13:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : :There was a clap-Hive? Dang-it... I thought so, but the stupid thing just sat there in the ground... I'll need to go kill it if that is the case. :Out of curiosity am I the only one who got a INSANE amout of hand guns? I played tohugh the frist blake mission (were you fight knoxx) And by the time I was done I my invintory was full and I had of 10 items that wernt hand guns. 14:18, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : :In my mind, knowing that this DLC wasn't going to have new weapons, pearlescent weapons to find, or the higher level cap implemented right away means that people won't be playing this over and over like Knoxx. That said, if you take all of that out of judgement, the best thing I enjoyed about the DLC is all the dialog and humor that was in it, something I think Borderlands is really good at doing. Things like the wireless device having the acronym WIRED came up a few times, and it was all very well written and funny. Maps are large and very well-detailed, and the enemies in this game were for the most part amusing. Yes, boss fights were a little repetitive (Fighting Undead Ned was really about the worst of them for me) and a little on the easy side, but on the whole the dialog saved it. I think on the whole, I'd probably rate this DLC higher than Zombie Island but obviously lower than Knoxx. Here's hoping that the next DLC gives us some new weapons and another Craw-like boss! Pwkfisher 14:52, September 29, 2010 (UTC) they should've made a craw trap :D TaSManiaC 14:58, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Disappointed - absolutely. I completed the first mission, picked up a few others and went - why am I playing this? It's so easy. Like the first Badass Hyperion Lance thingy in the junk yard: spray him a few times with a Hellfire - he's dead. Claptraps die before you can get your finger off the trigger. Bandits the same. Nil challenge. Sorry about shouting, but: THEY SHOULD NOT HAVE RELEASED THIS BEFORE THE NEW PATCH WAS READY!!!!!! I'm going in as level 61, maxed-out proficiencies, and with wonderful weapons from all the Knoxx and Craw farming I've done. If the patch was out presumably the enemies would have been higher level, it would have been some challenge, and might actually have been fun. Instead it was dull, not to say tedious. I quit the DLC so that I can save it for when the patch is released. Hopefully then it will be worth playing. (Oh, and what's with the appallingly wooden facial animation when Tannis is speaking? Looks like it was assigned to the work experience intern: "Here, kid - see if you can get her lips to move in time with the voiceover." "Ummmm - we don't study that until next semester." "That's OK - just give it your best shot.") Outbackyak 16:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I've got mixed feelings. There are a lot of cool things about this DLC: mainly the level design; the areas you explore are really great IMO; I love the size and detail of the places to explore. I especially loved the open-pit mine where you encounter the Rakk Hive. It was fun battling that guy without having comfort of any cover to hide behind, not that I needed it, taking less than 2 minutes to take him down with my level 61 Ogre... It got a little tiresome fighting Knoxx and Steele repeatedly... and Knoxx didn't drop any bling? I'm extremely disappointed that there are no new unique weapons... Other than cleaning up after "what a party!" I don't really see any reason to revisit this area, other than reaping Craw or the Farmory... I played it in a 2-player Co-op and it was amusing to see the Claptraps cheering the bosses on, and the Claptrap voices on the bandits. I was hoping for a reason to not rock the high-powered Hellfire... didn't find it. I was surprised though, I took off my Catalyst mod, (for +2FRI) because there's nothing interesting to find, and used an ammo-regen mod instead. Ho-hum...Jack Monkey Squat 18:30, September 29, 2010 (UTC) That's funny because I put off using my Hellfire, too, because I wanted the combat to stay challenging and engaging. Unfortunately, after the 5th "Go back to the area you were just in and get some useless crap for little to no reward" mission, I found I just wanted to get things over with. And really, not even a Gearbox gun as a reward? Shame on you, Pitchford. No more outsourcing to developing companies that aren't familiar with your IPs ever again. However, I do agree that the level design was petty cool, and it was nice to travel on foot again instead of miles of lifeless driving. I liked how spiderants made a return, and using the Knoxx-ending theme for some of the battles was a nice touch. Too bad the fighting didn't match the intensity of the music. =\ GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:20, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I went thru the DLC with an Anarchy, Pest. stinger and a Merc com on my Siren and beat it in about an hour, Lame. I was so excited about this too. Definately a DISAPPOINTMENT.Veggienater 21:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) No new WEAPONS. what the hell happened to borderlands, thats the whole reason I play, ridiclous WEAPONS 22:06, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : Then quit Borderlands. 22:56, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Wow, your in a bad mood. obviously you were disappointed with the New DLC and don't know how to properly express it. 21:04, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : : I'd like to point out, that although there are no new weapon TYPES, beating the DLC gives you acces to ~15 chests of loot at level 55- 61 each and every time you load. I'm sure if most of us spend as much time farming that as we did New Haven, we're bound to turn up a few great purples and legendaries here and there. Just last night I found a BLUE Atlas shotty, 343x9 and around 54 acc. in one of those chests. That would lead me to belive that there are some great purples aand Oranges that have the potential to turn up, without the agonizing returns to the Farmory. Not too shabby.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:03, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Personally I was hoping for new legendaries, unfortunately no luck there... all they really did with the dlc was adding 2 skillpoints and 6 inv slots more.. I sorta liked the Steele Trap boss since ya never got to actually fight her before.. that was about the only 'positive' surprise I've had with the whole dlc so far... the biggest letdown for me personally was probably INAC and MINAC.. too easy & seems to be bugged so that you get the video every time wether you've killed him or not, along with the damn end credits... that's just a huge waste of time & adds to the annoyance factor along with MINAC's complete lack of drops. TaSManiaC 23:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) So I haven't finished the DLC yet, I've only played it for a solid half hour. But it seems like a mix of Knoxx and Zombie Island. Which is fine by me, I enjoyed both very much. My one gripe/question with the DLC is this; are there fast travel stations? I would still be shooting zombies if it werent for the lack of fast travel, same with Knoxx, those highways suck and they are so boring after the 5000th time burning through em'. Someone please tell me they added em... Eulogenic 23:17, September 29, 2010 (UTC) No fast travel, but you won't miss it, really. Every zone change is within a 2 minute walking distance, and typically the map and mission flow will lead you around to where you wanted to be anyway.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:21, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Damn, really? How could they neglect to put in something so simple. I mean you have the entire game use them and then they decide to just break away from such a great idea? Sounds like laziness. No surprise there tho, still waiting on bug fixes from back when the game was released... instead of quick traveling they decided to make it so that you've got tartarus station as a central hub around several other maps, and only one of those maps has another exit to it other than back to tartarus, which would be the last one you go to, for the last fight in the dlc.. which I found to be a way better solution than what the previous dlc's did.. TaSManiaC 23:30, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, lack of fast travel is the issue furthest from my mind concerning the new content. They didn't feel the need to out-do themselves in any other aspect, I'm not surprised that they left it out. I'd trade all the fast travel stations in the game for a 3rd freaking playthrough and some better enemies.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:32, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Are you seriously complaining about the lack of fast travel, something all 3 other DLCs are missing as well? As for a 3rd playthrough, that would come with the patch not DLC4. The big patch, not the little one that hooked DLC4 into the game. Laserrobotics (talk) 00:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) That's not a definite yet, and frankly the more I hear about it the more I think they're just going to raise the cap of the leftover enemies in each DLC without restting the missions, which makes this last bit of speculated new content all the more bitter.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) the frumious one is completely satisfied with dlc4. the level design is interesting and expansive, non-linear. the enemies are intelligent and challenging. loot drops have been more than adequate. however, he is still trying to get his mind around the fact that he just spent two days (and nights) killing enemies, completing achievements, and turning in missions.... and not getting any experience for it all. dlc4 is going back on the shelf until the new patch up's the level cap. back to farming the nest. 01:14, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm a little disappointed that there isn't any pearls in this dlc. everything is level 61 so why no pearls? 01:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I was hoping for more depth and story. The characters also didn't have quite the same personalities as the other parts of the game. I was kind of hoping for some insight into the guardian angel and the hyperion satelite. No new legendaries or unique weapons. Seemed like a shitty Zombie Island.Beware the clap 01:34, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Pros: +More Tannis +Increased difficulty on normal enemies +More Claptraps +Creative use of old characters in a new format +Large Cities +Increased loot value +Railways +Maps with a sense of humor +New soldiers besides Lance +Interesting backgrounds on character intros +Lots of chests requiring thought to climb to. +Character depth added by having them verbally give the player quests. Cons: -Missions that don't set as active upon receipt -not much replay -another "Brains" mission -No new guns and no access to guns introduced in DLC3 -More Claptraps -Large cites full of nothing to do -Railways without any moving trains -Achievement originality -Ultimately doesn't live up to hype. YSoSrsCat 05:02, September 30, 2010 (UTC) The Evil Dr. F is satisfied with this dlc. it was large and littered with loot that is not always easy to find. darkside game studios added facial animation for the NPCs. the enemies are tough but not swarming in hordes. the content is interesting if one is not racing to get through it. the main missions are woefully short in comparison to knoxx. im reminded how randal stated "we" have produced the biggest dlc yet. he neither produced it (probably been knuckling down on Duke) nor was it huge (ill grant him the areas are tremendous). for a game ender ill give it 4.5/5 stars. 0213 local 30SEP10 :Dr. F kept _nothing_ from the "hyperion vault". ::Well, I wasn't expecting too much, so I'm fine with what I got. It's a bit of a lot of references and jokes packed up than anything else. Just at the very beginning, you get slapped at the face with at least 30 references. Futurama, BioShock, Hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy, Terminator, Star Trek, lots of revolutionists quotes from history... and it doesn't stop at all. Even the last enemy is clearly an enemy like those seen on the Metal Slug series. It is way too similar to be just a coincidence! And when you are told "you are stuck with it", it doesn't follow you at all, which is a little of a shame. Maybe in a Borderlands 2 you'll actually have it follow you around... The only thing that disappoints me is not finding any more unique properties and items. I expected getting at least a couple of new ones from bosses, but I've yet to see a single one I haven't seen before, not a single one in the massive pile of corpses and scrap I left behind me while going through the DLC's content. I still have some parts and panties to get so it will last for some time while I also help friends in the game, but I can't help but wishing they added at least a couple of new items or properties in the level 69 update or the GotY update. MithranArkanere 14:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :: ::My biggest beef was NO NEW ENEMIES! Seriously, the only new enemies were: MINAC, INAC, and Cluck-trap. All were simple and easy to kill. I thought that the claptrapped bandits, skags, rakks, etc. were supposed to have claptrapped out powers? If they did, then I missed it. And, why do I want to figth Knoxx, Ned, and Steele again? I was hoping for a nine-toes-trap and a skagzilla-trap. I mean, I understand that Knoxx had all the new stuff and RR wasn't going to have any new items or weapons, but I didn't expect a DLC with nothing but reskinned enemies. Did anyone else think that it was incredibly lame how the claptraps were just the midgets from Knoxx?Klatchy 22:19, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :: ::It's my personal belief that the storyline of DLC4 could have been better played as an adaptive PT3 instead of a separate DLC. Since they recycled enemies from various DLC and the game, itself, I think this would have been a great PT3 since you're adding something new to something very old.YSoSrsCat 23:24, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :: I feel my $10 would have been better spent on a different PSN offering. The negative review of this DLC was right on, unfortunately, and no, I didn't rush through it - I thoroughly explored and found most, if not all, of the red chests - and yes, I did all the side quests. Back to Knoxx I go. As a side note - Gearbox needs to hire a comedy writer. Their attempts at humor simply suck. A pop-culture icon referenced in the game does NOT automagically make the reference funny, and having bad guys curse is not funny when that's all they do. Nuns slipping up and dropping an f-bomb might be funny - ONCE - but consistent potty-mouthing is just vulgar (Knoxx, Ned, Claptrap - I'm looking at your writers). Dotonehundred 23:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the humor has lost something in the DLCs. I think that's because there wasn't this big push to be "funny" funny in the OG. The characters themselves were funny by nature of their pure jaded-ness and rabid objectivism from living on Pandora for so long. The devs really did an excellent job of painting just how brutal Pandoran society was solely through character quotes and mission briefings. It was so sociopathic it was funny on it's own. look at Tannis' Echo- recordings; especially the one where she talked about watching the fat girl die, trying to enjoy the conversation as she knew it would be the last one she would have for some time. Or Marcus thanking you for restoring the commerce grid and finishing his appreciative blurb with "and if you need anything at all, make sure you use the commerce grid!" And who among us didn't laugh the first time Mord popped a head and laughed maniacally? It was twisted, it was dark and it was funny. They didn't need to be all goofy about popcorn and bad acronyms for wireless devices. It stood on it's own. So I don't think it's so much that they need better comedy writers, so much as they need to keep the story and character development as rich and intriguing, and the humor will follow naturally. Sorry, off topic sorta. this should have been a blog :|GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Edit: I do think the Knoxx DLC was an extenuation of this principle, just not the other DLCs. This is probably another reason it's DLC #3 on the chart and DLC#1 in our hearts.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:20, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I am enjoying the DLC, taking my time to enjoy the new level design and level 61/62 enemies. I think that if I rushed through it, trying to get to 'the good part', I would not be appreciating these things. For example, I spent around an hour just exploring Tartarus Station and finding the red chests scattered about the place. I also enjoyed the Rorke's Drift style fort with the Hyperion soldiers defending it from circling traps. The traps themselves are awesome! Great variety, with some funny names (Divine Wind Trap, Mega Samurai Trap) and great vocalisations. I think that if you take the time to savour the DLC instead of just gobbling it up in one sitting you will find aspects to it that are to your liking. Of course, it can't be everything to everyone, and I think people who posted above have some valid complaints, but it ain't all bad! 23:59, September 30, 2010 (UTC) GBX said it would be even greater than Knoxx. They lied. Its worse than Zombie Island. Here is my chart of DLCs: 1. Secret Armory of General Knoxx - Awesome! About 1/3 in length as the original one, and all filled with content. Lots of new bosses and monster types. 2. Zombie Island of Dr. Ned - Good and solid, a very nice parody on ZombieApocalypse-movies, with lots of quotes. Length of about 1/4 of original. While Zombies arent as much of an enemy, they are very fun to kill. Also zombies are lazy birds - they wont fly until kicked. And Sledges Shotty can do so - due to absence of death animation on Simple zombies and Defilers, physics of ragdoll are aplied to them at the instant of their death - which result in them simply FLY after death from SS or Unforgiven/masher - this alone kept me entertained for a while. I dont understand why GBX didnt take this effect onto other enemies as well. Beats me. Quite a few new bosses and enemy types (Undead Ned, Hank, PumpkinHead, Wereskags and many different zombiez including Torsos, lootgoons and tankensteins) 3. CTNRR - not so good as above. Short and with differences according to canon (which is previous three) - like Tannis behaving as a Mad Scientist Constructor instead of Sociopathic Archeologist. Length is about 1/6 of original. Not so much content, rather than a recycling of an old one. 2 new bosses and 1 new monster type - MINAC, D-Fault boss, Claptraps (behave as midgets, aside from Holy Wind). Thats all. Im dissappointed. 4. Underdome Riot - a good idea made booring and tedious DLC. 30 (or 120 if you pick long match) minutes of running around the same tiny space killing random stuff and not getting anything good (not even exp for weapons)? Beat it! The only thing that can make it worth - Bank slots and 2 skillpoints. If you are ready to pay 10$ for them. Sinael 05:50, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Just downloaded the dlc for ps3 the other day and after countless failures and agonizing hours of waiting it finally downloaded. And to be honest it was kind of a disappointment. I loved the huge and unique maps and the side quests which were not painstakingly difficult or long but it had some faults. The storyline was the main one, it was too short, though enjoyable, and was too easy( even though i played on the first playthrough). The maps were long and confusing but were still some of the best ive seen. The second fault was the fact that the patch for 8 more levels has not been released alongside it and so i thought i would have squandered the exp i would have got on the second playthrough, being level 61. There was one other minor fault and that was the death phrases. I had seen countless enemies mutter the phrase "Please, let me die." which is fine. The problem is when they say that with their heads blown off or into small chunks of skag food. Apart from these the dlc was quite enjoyable especially with the "reward" at the end which is re-usable. Well, I'd like to revise my earlier negative reaction to the DLC. I've revived an old Hunter build that I abandoned during PT1 of the vanilla game and started the DLC at Level 29 (with lousy weapons). The initial Missions came in at Level 30 & 31 and were labelled "Tough" - and they were. It's actually been a lot of fun so far. I've only died once (knoxx) but I've been second-winded a bunch of times, it's been difficult and challenging, and the maps are great - very detailed and intricate with lots of opportunities to take alternative routes and explore just for the hell of it. The loot's been reasonable, and as I level up it's getting easier, but it's still no walk in the park. Mind you, they still shouldn't have released it before the big patch, but for the moment I'm enjoying it. Outbackyak 08:51, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Level 29? Nice. I've been leveling up an old soldier from lvl 22 for this DLC. Reached lvl 28 yesterday and thought I needed several more levels before going in but if 29 is a go then I can try it out tonight already. :) Ren02 09:52, October 1, 2010 (UTC)